Jiyu's Quest: Isshu Syndicate Resurgence
by Kostya Razrushityel
Summary: Sixteen year old Jiyu led a quiet life in a remote portion of the Isshu region. However that peace is shattered when he meets an injured pokemon and a mysterious man appears. First part in the Jiyu's Quest saga.
1. Jiyu's Dilemma

Author's note: This story is my first so please don't be too harsh during the reviewing, however I do welcome constructive criticism. This story is set in the Isshu region and has a lot of the same characters however it does not fit into the game, manga, or anime continuity. The hero of our story is Jiyu, a sixteen year old boy who recently lost his parents(originally from the Kanto region). The story begins with Jiyu wandering around the wilderness outside his hometown with Minezumi, his pokemon companion. Anyway, without further ado:

Jiyu's Quest: Isshu syndicate's Resurgence

Chapter One: Jiyu's Dilemma

Jiyu walked through the densely packed forest, his mind not entirely focused on where he was going. By his side Minezumi, who had been his companion since birth, walked in silence. Minezumi kept pace with Jiyu but he tripped occasionally, his mind not entirely on where he was going. He let out a sigh as he tried in vain to think of ways to cheer his friend up but to no avail. After walking for a while Jiyu sat down against the trunk of a tree and opened his lunch bag. He absentmindedly nibbled on a sandwich as Minezumi ate some berries that had been in the bag.

Jiyu sighed. "I wonder if I should just leave," he said to himself as he turned his gaze to the clear blue sky above.

Minezumi stopped what he was doing and stared at Jiyu in astonishment. Jiyu turned his eyes from the sky to his friend. He gave a weak smile before saying, "What, does that upset you?"

Jiyu placed his hand on Minezumi's head. There was a brief pause before he heard a soundless voice reply, Are you sure that's a good idea?

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Jiyu without taking his hand off Minezumi's head. "The Kruschevs are nice but they're not as great as mom and dad were. Besides Kanoko town is full of too many memories. I can't feel comfortable there anymore. "

Minezumi narrowed its eyes. Jiyu stiffened as a single word popped into his head. Tatianna.

Tatianna Kruschev was the daughter of Yuri and Alina Kruschev, Jiyu's godparents. For the past two weeks they had honored his parents' wishes and looked after Jiyu. While Jiyu and Tatianna were always close friends, having been born roughly the same time, Jiyu's feeling towards her had begun to change over the past few years. His current residence, and the fact that Tatianna's parents left the two of them alone often, sometimes for days at a time, made the situation worse.

"Minezumi, it might be a good idea to leave because of Tatianna," he said. Minezumi started chattering and stamping his feet. His friend was making no sense.

Jiyu was about to answer but he heard a cry that sounded like it had been made by a pokemon. Minezumi instantly turned around and scanned the tree line. Before long a green creature with bright pink flowers and thorns emerged from the underbrush and collapsed in front of them.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Jiyu as he knelt beside the pokemon. He stared at the injured pokemon for a second before saying, "Wait, you're…a Marakacchi. I thought you lived in the Resort Desert to the north. What are you doing all the way here?" He waited for an answer but quickly noticed that the pokemon had fainted. "Hey little guy, wake up," he said.

Marakacchi opened its eyes before bolting up and stepping back in terror. Jiyu reached his hand out to pat it in an attempt to calm it down. Marakacchi responded by pointing its palm at Jiyu and displayed an array of sharp thorns.

Jiyu backed up and quickly raised his hands above his head. "Calm down! There's no need to use pin missile, I just want to help!"

Minezumi prepared to attack Marakacchi but Jiyu told him to stop. It wasn't a smart idea to attack a pokemon that was already confused and angry. Slowly Marakacchi calmed down as it became clear that Jiyu didn't intend to harm it. Jiyu reached towards it, prepared to pull back if Marakacchi seemed threatened, but the pokemon merely eyed him suspiciously. Jiyu's hand at last made contact with Marakacchi's body. Marakacchi seemed to understand what he was doing and asked him Who are you?

"I'm Jiyu, and this is my friend Minezumi. Are you okay? What happened?"

I tried to run away from my trainer and he responded rather…unkindly, replied Marakacchi after thinking for several moments. He's coming here now, I can sense him.

"Don't worry then," said Jiyu. "I'll protect you."

Marakacchi made a noise that sounded like a laugh. As if to drive the point home it fell backward and started rolling on the ground.

"What's so funny?" asked Jiyu as he placed his hand on Marakacchi's head again.

I don't think you understand boy, replied the pokemon. My trainer is a member of the Isshu syndicate. He'll not be bested by a mere child and his little pet, said Marakacchi as he looked at Minezumi with disdain. Minezumi shook its fist at Marakacchi but he was ignored.

"The Isshu syndicate!" said Jiyu in shock. "That's not possible, my father and his friends forced them to disband when I wasn't even two years old."

"Funny how fourteen years can change things eh?" asked a voice.

Marakacchi spun around and stared in horror at the figure that was emerging from the trees. He had the look of a butler and a green bowtie. His hair was green and had a section in the front shaped like a tuft of grass. Around his waist was an apron with two bulges that were clearly pokeballs.

"Hello there good sir," he said to Jiyu with a bow. Though he behaved with sincerity his calm emotionless voice sent a chill down Jiyu's spine. "My name is Dent, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to return my Marakacchi to me?"


	2. Man of the Forest

Chapter Two: Man of the Forest

Jiyu stared at Dent, his expression unreadable. He slowly shifted his gaze from Dent to the injured pokemon standing beside him. Marakacchi narrowed its eyes at Dent, an expression of what appeared to be contempt on its face.

Jiyu considered what Dent had said. His gaze drifted from Marakacchi to Dent before he at last asked, "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll take it by force," said Dent. He reached into his apron to withdraw one of the pokeballs. Marakacchi cried out in anger and shot a flurry of needles at Dent. Dent's eyes widened in terror. Just before he would have been turned into a pin cushion Dent grabbed a tray that had been strapped to his back and blocked the flurry of needles.

"You really shouldn't have done that!" said Dent, his eyes burning with rage. He pulled out the pokeball and tossed it towards his three adversaries. "Yorterrie! Be a good little boy and beat some sense into these three!"

The pokeball opened and a burst of white light shot out. The light struck the ground and gathered into a glowing orb. The orb changed shape and color before at last taking the form of a small brown dog. The pokemon bared its teeth as it stared down its opponents.

Marakacchi moved to attack Dent's pokemon but Jiyu stopped him. "You're injured, leave this to Minezumi and me," Jiyu said.

Marakacchi considered what Jiyu said before nodding. Dent chuckled to himself before giving his first command. "Yorterrie, use tackle!" he shouted.

Yorterrie pushed off the ground with its paws and lunged at Minezumi. Jiyu commanded his friend to dodge before telling him to attack with bite. Yorterrie tried to avoid the attack but he soon found himself caught in Minezumi's iron grip.

"Hang in there Yorterrie!" said Dent as his pokemon cried out in pain. Yorterrie struggled to break free before biting Minezumi in anger. The two pokemon rolled around on the ground clawing and biting one another until Minezumi finally kicked Yorterrie off. "Yorterrie!" exclaimed Dent as his pokemon slammed into a tree. "Shadow ball," said Dent. Yorterrie opened its mouth and fired a burst of crackling purple energy.

"Shadow ball doesn't affect normal types," said Jiyu to himself in confusion. "Why would he use that?" Minezumi didn't attempt to dodge and took the brunt of the attack, emerging uninjured. He prepared to attack Yorterrie once more but his adversary was too quick. Jiyu watched in horror as Yorterrie crashed headlong into Minezumi, sending both of them flying into a nearby rock with Minezumi taking the brunt of the hit.

Dent at last responded to Jiyu's statement by saying, "While that is true, it makes a great distraction." Jiyu stared at his injured friend, his thoughts racing.

His voice trembled, barely above a whisper, as he said, "Minezumi, why aren't you getting up?" Dent, Jiyu, Marakacchi, and Yorterrie stared at Minezumi, waiting to see if he stood up. After several tense moments Minezumi's legs twitched. Jiyu felt a rush of relief as his friend stood up, though he was somewhat wobbly.

"Well, it seems this pokemon is tougher than I thought," said Dent. He reached into his apron and withdrew the other pokeball. "Yanappu! Help Yorterrie teach this meddlesome kid a lesson!"

Dent tossed the ball which opened, releasing a burst of white light. The light shimmered for several seconds before taking the form of a monkey with green and tan fur. Dent's Yanappu didn't waste any time. It immediately attacked Minezumi with a flurry of claw swipes. Minezumi tried to stand up to the barrage but he soon succumbed. Yanappu effortlessly lifted Minezumi and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Jiyu cried out, "Minezumi!" as he raced towards his fallen friend. Jiyu propped up his friend and tried to wake him up but quickly noticed that he Yanappu and Yorterrie were preparing to attack him. "Come on Marakacchi! Let's get out of here!" he said before picking up Minezumi and running off.

Dent cried out in anger. "You come back here!" He stared after Jiyu for several seconds before saying, "You two go after them!" Dent's pokemon obeyed and chased after Jiyu. He stood in the clearing for several minutes before pulling out a cell phone and making a call. "Alright guys. You know that village we've been staking out?"

There was a pause before a voice said, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Torch it," said Dent. He put away the communicator and ran to help his pokemon stop Jiyu.


End file.
